


You only live twice

by Melis_Ash



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: All Saints Eve, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Канун Дня Всех Святых - хорошее время, чтобы вернуться из мертвых.





	

«Канун дня Всех Святых — хорошее время, чтобы вернуться из мертвых, Джеймс. Тебе, конечно, не понравится, ну еще бы. Да и в МИ-6 не поймут юмора, чертовы зануды. Знаешь, у меня большие планы, Джеймс. Не такие, как раньше, но я верю, ты оценишь.  
Одному скучно, начинаешь разговаривать сам с собой, вот как сейчас. Приходится делать вид, что к кому-то обращаешься, чтобы уж совсем не походить на выжившего из ума старика или психа. Хотя ты-то, конечно, считаешь, что так и есть, и я псих. Вообще-то оно и правда так, но ты же понимаешь, Джеймс.  
Не люблю Лондон. Все говорят по-английски (я тоже говорю по-английски, вот забавно, да?), дурацкая здешняя мода, да ещё чертовы видеокамеры кругом. Не очень удобно, когда ты разыскиваемый преступник. Хотя ночью здесь весело, особенно этой ночью.  
Ты любишь ночь Всех Святых?  
Куча людишек в маскарадных костюмах, фонари в виде тыкв повсюду. Только что встретил парня, нарядившегося Смертью. Никакой фантазии у людей, я тебя скажу, они думают, что Смерть — это ходячий скелет с косой. Но мы-то с тобой знаем, Джеймс, Смерть у каждого своя, а у нас была одна на двоих. Ты её хорошо помнишь, Джеймс? Я — да.»  
Холодный осенний воздух не отвечает, с чего бы ему не отвечать. Сильва стоит, засунув руки в карманы плаща, за спиной шум людной улицы, впереди темнота переулка. Ноги занесли его черте куда, так бывает, когда идешь и думаешь о своем. В такой час в таком месте можно нарваться на гопников или наркош, и он бы даже не прочь — что угодно, только не бродить по ночному Лондону, разговаривая сам с собой. Но поблизости никого.  
«Знаешь, я скучаю, Джеймс. По ней, по тебе. По всему. Нам надо как-нибудь встретиться и выпить, Джеймс. Помнишь тот виски, там, на острове? Ты все помнишь, работа такая. По острову тоже скучаю.»  
Ночь упорно молчит в ответ. Звезды издевательски подмигивают, хотя их плохо видно здесь, в городе, да еще в пасмурную погоду, когда полнеба закрывают облака. На острове они были большие и яркие, нагло глазели в дыры пустых окон, когда Сильву мучила бессонница, и он бродил по своим владениям.  
По улице навстречу бредет смеющаяся парочка, оба поддатые. Им хорошо, весело. Сильва отступает в тень — ему не хочется, чтобы его видел кто-нибудь — но они и так проходят мимо, слишком поглощенные друг другом, чтобы замечать кого-нибудь.  
Сильва провожает их взглядом. Живые люди нынче раздражают его. То ли дело мертвые.

***

Кладбище в этот предрассветный час почти пустынно. Никаких хулиганов, никаких сатанистов, решивших отслужить темную мессу. На одном из самых престижных кладбищ Лондона такому безобразию не место, что и говорить. Только знакомая одинокая фигура у одной из могил.  
«Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, Джеймс. Где же еще? Видишь, мы все же похожи, хоть ты и не хочешь это признавать — оба притащились сюда, как два последних идиота. Я тебе говорил, это все она, даже сейчас... Черт, Джеймс, только не розы, она ненавидела их. Забавно, я знаю, какие цветы ей нравились — точнее, не нравились — а ты нет. Тогда, в Гонконге, её еще интересовали цветы. Чуть-чуть. Эй, ты не рад меня видеть?.. Черт, тебе говорили, что не вежливо проходить сквозь людей, Джеймс?... »  
Бонд оборачивается на секунду, но за спиной только надгробие со встрепанным букетом роз на нем. Не очень хорошо получилось, букет, пока он нес его сюда, слегка пострадал и выглядит не лучшим образом теперь — как и тот, кто его купил. М иронически хмыкнула бы, если б узрела его тут, в такой час, да еще с букетом цветов. Наверняка сказала бы, что он стареет, и ему пора на пенсию. «Еще не пора».  
Надпись «Оливия Мэнсфилд» на надгробном камне наполовину видна, скрытая букетом, рядом на земле валяется несколько лепестков. Бонд оглядывается еще раз, не в силах избавиться от ощущения чьего-то присутствия, но кругом по-прежнему никого. Он поднимает воротник куртки и идет прочь, все еще, вопреки здравому смыслу, ощущая спиной сверлящий его взгляд.  
«Что за хрень, Джеймс?..» 


End file.
